McDonald's with Sarah Silverman
"McDonald's with Sarah Silverman" is Episode 184 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Sarah Silverman. "McDonald's with Sarah Silverman" was released on December 20, 2018. Synopsis On a historic Doughboys milestone, the 'boys are joined by Sarah Silverman (Ralph Breaks The Internet, I Love You, America) to review a cornerstone of American chain restaurants: McDonald's. Plus, another segment of Pie In This Guy. Nick's intro In 1935, as Franklin Roosevelt's New Deal saw an ambitious public works program to boost the U.S. economy out of Depression, his administration approved a monument meant to celebrate the 18th century western territorial expansion overseen by Thomas Jefferson, selecting a sight along the riverfront in St. Louis, Missouri. So began the conception of the St. Louis Arch which designates the "gateway to the West," though the slow churn of bureaucracy combined with the ambition of the design, meant construction wasn't completed until 30 years later in 1965. Of course, there's another American arch that actually pre-dates St. Louis' river-straddling steel rainbow. In 1940, brothers Richard and Maurice opened a restaurant in San Bernardino, California, and when they streamlined it into a hamburger stand and mechanized production to vastly increase service speed, it attracted So Cal car culture consumers in droves. In 1953, the brothers opened a location in Phoenix, Arizona, designed by architect Stanley Clark Meston in the eye-catching, futurist Googie style of the era, now most famously seen in The Jetsons and Disney's Tomorrowland. To draw eyes from the highway, the location included building-spanning yellow parabolas, what would become known as "the Golden Arches," which would become a signature structural element in future outlets. In 1955, traveling salesman Ray Kroc partnered with the brothers to franchise their concept nationwide. Recognizing that constructing restaurants with giant arches wasn't scalable, in 1962, the Golden Arches were retrofitted into a logo, joined to form an 'M' standing for the brothers', and restaurant's, name. It would be used for their signage, packaging, and marketing, becoming one of the most recognized corporate insignias in the world. Once the conniving Kroc infamously cut the founders out of their lucrative franchising agreement, forcing them to surrender control of their business, the logo and brand name would be all that remained of the brothers' pioneering contributions to fast food, as Kroc's stewardship grew it into the industry-leading behemoth it remains today. In the midst of exponential growth, Kroc's amoral "min / max" business philosophy led the company to minimize both food quality and worker compensation to maximize profit. But thanks in part to aggressive marketing to children, who would become lifelong consumers, the chain's food has become a key part of the American identity, both at home and in perception from abroad. So perhaps the real "Gateway to the West" is not the St. Louis Arch, but rather the Golden Arches associated with the Southern California-founded fast food franchise that is now ubiquitous worldwide - its domestic outlets serving as makeshift community centers, its foreign ones embassies of America's chief export of global capitalism. This week on Doughboys: McDonald's... breakfast. [TOTALLY PRANKED.] Fork rating Pie In This Guy Nick presents Mitch and Sarah with a mystery pie, and using clues they get to guess the type of pie. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #FruitSuitRiot The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) -